Last Will
by Milou
Summary: First it was just a short vignette, but now it turned into a real fic. Warning, this is about death and the pain it causes....(Cena fic) Please read and review.
1. Default Chapter

 Since the Royal Rumble, I've been tagging along every single one of the Smackdown shows. Some could have say I was stalking John Cena, but I wasn't, not really. I'm obssessed with him yes, but I would never invade his life. I was just finding a soothing for the few days I had left. The worst news came in last week, the doctors said I only had a few days left. I had managed to keep up my energies until today. I wanted so much to tough long enough for one last glimspe of John Cena.

My father had enough money to offer me a year of traveling to check out my favorite show. He had even offered me to pay for a private meeting with the Doctor of Thugonamics, but I refused. I knew he had some connections with the McMahon family, he had worked with Linda a few years ago. No, I didn't want to be a spoiled daddy's girl. I don't like the idea of of my father buying people. Ok, his relations got me front row tickets to every show but that was all I allowed him to do. I love wrestling and I'm crazy about John Cena. You could say he gave me a life meaning or a reason to live. But that's an off-topic subject, even in the family. I don't want anybody to pity me.

My driver came in the room, bowing. He told me we had to leave right away to make it to tonight's show. I nod, packed my things and followed him. I tried not to think about the fact I wasn't feeling good. If dad knew, he would forbid me from going to the show. I sat on the rear seat of the limousine and closed my eyes. Images were floating before my eyes. I was really dizzy and felt fuzzy. God, now I was sweating. I pressed the button to close the window separating me from the driver. He was checking on me, catching how bad I was feeling. I didn't want him to call my father, he would spoiled things. I needed to attend the show. Even if it was going to become my last will. I didn't know he already did call my father and that dad would not ruin anything. They understood what was in my heart. They had see me slowly going down.

I held on the Drew's arm, my driver, as he led me to my seat. I was hardly standing on my feet anymore. I was fighting against the tears I knew were threatening to fall. Someone came down and told me to come sit in the VIP room. My vision was blurred ans I was scared I couldn't last long anough. I wouldn't be able to see my John one last time. I might not even able to see my family again. I lefted an eyebrow, but followed the lead of Drew. I was now shivering. They sat me down and Drew took a bottle of pills from his pockets. I smacked it away from me. No pills would help me anymore. I knew it and he had to aknowledge it too.

The door opened on my father, followed by the man, Vince McMahon himself. Father knelt in front of me and held me tight. He knew the thruth, as well as I did. Mr. Mcmahon ran a hand through my hair, saying I was as beautiful as when I was a babygirl. I didn't remember ever meeting him before. He said I was very courageous. He wanted to reward me. He swore my dad had never bought anything for me towards the WWE. This was a special gift for me. They turned and looked as the door opened on John Cena.

 I managed a weak smile, almost falling off my chair. I should have been so excited, it was a dream coming true. But  life was already starting to leave my body. I could saw John's lips moved as he spoke to me, but I didn't hear anything. I hated the concerned look on everyone's faces. '' Cheer up, is someone's dying or what?'' I tried to joke but it didn't work. My father was now crying softly. I looked into John's eyes and hold my hands to him. He grabbed them and smiled to me. That was all I wanted. I leaned forward and pressed my dry lips against his for a sleek second. Then, I closed my eyes, smiling. I felt my father lifting me in his arms, wanting to rush to the hospital. I told him there was no need, the end was already there. It was time to let go, time to let me die. I was finally ready to leave. I was relieved not having to fight this cancer everyday. I was leaving for a better place now...


	2. John's side of the story

_A/N: Alright, two things happened today that got me to write another chapter of this short fic. 1. I got a review (thanks to dead-diva-baby sorry to make you cry though :) ) It got me to think about a sequel, something to add on this story. 2. While I was thinking about that, I went to and saw the video about the WWE receiving an award by the make-a- wish foundation. It was so cute to see them all hanging with sick kids and all. So I took it as a sign to write down what was running around in my head._

'' Come on John, it's time to get out of the bathroom now, Victoria and Randy will soon be here.''

Screamed John's best friend, Nidia, from the other side of the door. The only answer she heard was some mumbling. She sighed and checked out her black dress in the mirror. Wearing black seemed the good thing to do, even if she had never met that girl before. They were more respecting John's grieve than anything else. The young athlete was really touched by the death of the girl, what was her name? Michelle something.

Nidia's thoughts were disturbed by a light knock on the door. She felt relieved, Randy would probably be able to knock some sense into John. She opened the door and was welcomed by a warm hug from Randy, who had a serious look on his face. Victoria also hugged Nidia, asking if John was doing alright. Nidia shrugged, looking at Randy with pleading eyes.

He understood that she was asking him to speak to John. He went to the bathroom's door and pushed it open, surprised that it wasn't locked. Nidia didn't get in just to preserve's John's intimacy. But John and Randy had nothing to hide from each other. Besides, John was all dressed up, only his tie remained in his hands. He was sitting on the side of the bathtub, looking without seeing it the tie he was holding in his shaky hands. Randy closed the door and knelt in front of his friend.

'' What's up man? How're you doing? Still holding on?''

John chuckled and finally noticed his friend's presence.

'' Holding on? You're asking me if I'm holding on? Have you ever saw someone died Orton? HUH? Have you?'' Seeing that Randy shook his head and avoid his gaze, John's tone became calmer. '' It's horrible, it's just...there's no words to describe it. I mean, I was here, preparing for my match before the show when Mr.McMahon came into my locker room followed by her father...''

_'' Sorry to bother you John, but we got a little emergency on our hands and I wondered if you could help?''_

_'' Of course Sir. What kind of emergency?''_

_The other man stepped forward, holding back his tears._

_'' My little girl is sick, very sick. She's been following you to every show Mr.Cena, she says you're helping her.... Anyway, my driver called me earlier and it seems she's at her worst, even refusing to take her medications. She is really weak and I'm scared...''_

_'' Listen John'' Interrupted Vince. '' William here has been a friend of my family for a long time, I wish we could do something for Michelle. And since she has that obssession over you, do you think you could?''_

_There was even no need to ask, there was a sick kid in the building who liked John Cena? Then John Cena would go to her._

_'' Just tell me where she is, I'll go to her.''_

_William looked extremely relieved and thanked me from all his heart. We got to the VIP room. When I got inside I saw that Vince, William were knelt down in front of the kid? But wait a second, she wasn't a kid at all? She looked my age. She even looked familiar. I shivered when I recognised the pretty girl who always was front row, her eyes glued to me, week after week. I tried to talk to her, but I could see she didn't heard a word anymore. Her face was so pale, she barely could keep her eyes open. But she still managed to joke and her eyes sparkled with life one last time. She handed out her hands to me, I took them and held them tight, not able to say a word. Our eyes were linked, and I felt a connection I would never feel again. She pressed her lips agaisnt mine for a second and then she closed her eyes, smiling._

_Her father ran to pick her up in his arms, but she said it was too late, that he had to let her go. My heart broke at the expression on William's face. He was understanding that his daughter was dying. We could almost feel life escaping from her tired body when she stopped breathing, still smiling...._

As his story was out from his lips, John lifted his eyes to stare at Randy. '' As long as I live Orton, never will I forget this event. I was confronted to something no one should. Even dead, she was still gorgeous. It made me guilty that I never spoke to her before, cause I noticed her a long while ago. But we always think we have plenty of time. Well, we don't, and life is a bitch.''

Randy was standing there, speechless. He was on one side happy that John finally said what was in his heart, but on the other side, the story was way more complexed than it first appeared. John was lost inside his guilty feelings, inside an horrible sadness. But was it true? Did he really noticed that girl before or he just felt so guilty he didn't that his mind made him believe so? Randy didn't dared ask his friend. But John could feel his hesitation. He stood up and faced Randy.

'' I can almost hear what you're thinking man. And I understand that it might sound crazy. But don't you get that this whole story is so hard to bear because I wanted to meet that girl? Because I liked her, because I was doing my best in the ring to please her, to make her smile? And when, completely by faith, we come face to face, she's dying and is almost not aware that I'm finally there by her side, like she always wanted. If you stilll don't believe me, look at this then.''

John got his wallet from his pocket and took a folded picture from it. He handed it to Randy. It was an official picture taken by a crew member of SmackDown. It was from two weeks ago when John tied 2-2 in the best of five series agaisnt Booker T. John was on one of the top ropes holding the Title in the air, pointing someone in the crowd. That someone was a pretty girl wearing a John Cena hat to hide her short hair. She had a brilliant smile, her hands forming the Wordlife sign. They seemed to be both lost in each other's eyes.

'' Don't tell me?...'' Randy asked, not sure to be believing what he was seeing.

'' Yeah, that's Michelle.''

John quickly took the picture from his friend and put it safely back into his wallet. He thought that talking about it with Randy would ease his pain, but it just seemed to get worst. That somehow, talking about it made it real. He felt so bad inside...

Randy surprised him by facing him and pulling him into a hug. The door was closed, there was just the two of them, the girls would never know. It was strangely comforting. The two man hang on to each other, the physical contact telling everything they were not able to say.

'' I'm here for you man, I truly am. We all love you, me, Vicky, Nidia, Charlie and Jackie too even if they're not here today. We will get you out from this, you'll see. Come on now, the girls are worried sick, and we will be late for the funerals if we don't go now.''

John nod, and followed Randy out of the bathroom. Victoria and Nidia were both sitting on the bed, the smaller women resting her head on the taller one's shoulder. They were both unusually quiet. They jumped up when they saw the guys standing in front of them. They walked to John and grouphugged him. He didn't say a word, but he felt thankful to be surrounded with love in such hard moments for him. The biggest challenge that still awaited him was the funerals, but with his friends with him, it would be easier....

**TBC.**


	3. Death

John took a deep breath and stared at his friends. They were waiting for him to get out from the car. They were all close to each other, trying to get some warm to face the chilly wind. John was trying to get his spirits together. He had to do this, and he had to be strong. Maybe, somehow, after that was over, he would be able to go on. Maybe everything would get back to the way it was before? He was ashamed to even think about it, but all he wanted was the guilt to disapear. He wanted it to go away. If he couldn't bring Michelle back to change things, then he just wanted to stop hurting.

He shook his head, honestly thinking he was going crazy. Why bother about a girl he never spoke to before she died? Why feel guilty about never meeting her? Why was he so crushed inside? Only because he had never faced death before. He never saw it took a loved one away from him. He had been blessed in his life and he thought everything was easy. That everything was eternal. How wrong could he have been? He finally got to notice a girl, to develops feelings from someone, and then she died. She died. The words were so cold. They were cruel, he wasn't ready to accept it yet. He didn't want to ADMIT it yet. Cause he was ashamed of himself. Ashamed because he could have made her happy before she left. If he had gone to meet her weeks before her death, maybe her departure would have been easier? At least they could have shared a few moments of happiness? They could have experienced love.

He lifted his gaze and smiled at the sight of Victoria cuddling agaisnt Randy. Those two were such the perfect match. Even better than Charlie and Jackie. Those two seemed natural together, but the Legend Killer and Victoria was a truly magic sight. It gave him hope. It also gave him enough courage to get out.

With his friends by his side, he didn't have to pretend everything was alright. He didn't have to act he didn't hurt, that he wasn't sad. He needed to deal with his feelings on his own terms.

So, they got into the salon, and they were welcomed by the McMahons. Vince, Linda, Shane, Stephanie and even Hunter. Vince hugged John, and patted him on the shoulder. Then, he dragged him to the Silverman family while the others all hung together.

Stephanie was hugging Nidia and Victoria while Randy and Hunter exchanged a hand shake.

'' Dad told us how it all happened and what role John played in it. Is he ok?'' Asked a concerned Stephanie.

Randy sighed. '' I think he will be. Things are so complicated. It's so hard to believe. He seemed to have cared about that girl. He even carries a picture of her in his pockets.''

Shane looked at them in surprise. '' Really? That's weird. I understand that me and Steph can feel a little giulty, I remember the last time we saw Michelle, it was more than ten years ago.''

His sister made a guilty smile. '' You were pulling her hair, calling her a tomboy and I forbid her of touching my dolls. She just sat next to me, smiling and looking at me while I played with them. She was such a sweetheart and we have been mean to her. Why didn't we never saw her after Mother stopped working with her father?''

Her eyes were filling with tears and Hunter made her walk away. They cuddled in a corner of the room.

John followed Vince to where William Silverman was standing. He was crying and the limousine driver was beside him. Vince went to hug William while John stood there, still nervous. He was trying to avoid looking at the open coffin in front of him. He didn't want to see Michelle. Not like that, not while life was gone from her. William finally noticed John and his eyes filled with tears again. He shook his hands and pulled him into a hug, whispering thank yous. It made John feel uneasy. His pain seemed stupid, childish when he was facing a heart-broken father. But he had cared about Michelle, he still didn't want to believe she was gone. They all walked a few feets forward, to give John some time alone, to pray. He gulped. He looked behind him, to the right, to the left, there was no way he could escape. So he knelt down beside the coffin and looked down.

Michelle....She looked so peaceful. She still had that happy smile on her face. She was so beautiful. he held his head in his heands and closed his eyes. This was too much for him, but he had to be strong. He could feel the others all staring at him. He got up and put a kiss on her forehead. She was so cold. Of course she was cold, she was dead. He shook his head, wanting to shake away the panic he felt raising in him. He took a few deep breaths, and felt better.

William walked to him, handing him a small box. Inside was a lot of letters and a journal. He opened the journal and saw a picture of him. It broke his heart. He looked up at William and thanked him.

'' You know John, I should be the one to thank you. Just read the journal and the letters. You'll understand everything you did to my daughter. You might not be aware of it, but you helped her more than you think. I hope it will help you to feel better. Come on Son, you should go home now, go with your friends, this is getting depressing here. If I could, I would go too. The funerals are going to be so hard, I would prefer to come back and pray to her on my own, once her body is in the ground. Don't you?''

John nod. yes, that would be a good idea. Besides, he had good friends that were waiting for him. they would feel relieved if they just left. He joined them.

'' What do you say that we go eat a little guys? Let's get out of here.''

His friends smiled and Victoria and Nidia put their arms around his waist, walking out. Tonight he would have time to think about Michelle, while he read her journal. But now, it was time to think about himself....


End file.
